burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Harber Street
Harber Street is the southernmost parallel road to 1st Street, 2nd Street and 3rd Street and is one of the longest roads in the urban area of Paradise City. It starts at the triple intersection with Webster Avenue and Glancey Avenue and runs westbound in front of the Paradise City Exhibit Hall. It should be noted that a smaller road unused by regular traffic bypasses the tunnel in front of the Exhibit Hall and runs directly in front of the building under its porch, after which it joins back with the main road forming an intersection (complete with traffic lights) where the Carson Fastback Burning Route can be started. Harber Street continues under the over-passing interstate that runs parallel to it until the road goes over the Paradise City River and into the Paradise Wharf sub-district of Harbor Town (where the I-88 covers Manners Avenue). Finally, after an S-bend and a small uphill section it ends at the T-intersection with Hubbard Avenue in Park Vale. Globally, Harber Street stretches on an East-to-West axis. Events A list of all single player events that start at Harber Street junctions. Shortcuts All shortcuts listed from East to West linking Harber Street with other roads. Additionally, see Harbor Town. I-88 :Note: There are 4 interstate access ramps located to the south of the King Avenue intersection. *At the east corner of the triple intersection with Glancey Avenue, drivers will spot a stone stairway that can be used to reach a Billboard and drop down on the Interstate. *To the west of the Exhibit Hall underpass, still under the glass canopy, players will find a small path that can be used to access the interstate. Accessing the highway can only be done when traveling east, but drivers on the interstate can exit in both directions. :Note: When players are on the interstate, they may choose to leave it abruptly by dropping down from open service sections. Drivers can chose from 3 sections on the westbound (underpass) lane and 2 open sections on the eastbound (overpass) lane. Openings on the eastbound drop the player's car on the westbound lane, naturally guiding cars on another open section to finally drop down on Harber Street. Harber Street There are several off road areas that run parallel to Harber Street. Not all of these routes are shorter, but they may lead to other shortcuts or Ramps which can be useful in a number of events. *South of the beginning triple intersection, players can take the "traffic free" alternative road in front of the Exhibit Hall. Beyond the west intersection is a loading area (behind the Auto repair) that cuts the curve that the main road makes. *Between the Fry Avenue and Root Avenue intersection is a long office building that is accessible via 2 ramps at either end, a billboard can also be found on the east end. *Between the Manners Avenue and Hamilton Avenue junction, on the north part of the road is a pedestrian walkway that can be used for players wishing to stay out of traffic, this walkway is also level, unlike the main road below. *In the western-most section of the road, between Lambert Parkway and Hubbard Avenue intersections is (when traveling south/eastbound) a small paved path that effectively cuts the curve and leads drivers to a billboard. Back Alley Shortcut :Note: For detailed information see the full article. Under the interstate, east of Root Avenue and opposite the Auto Repair, is the entrance to the Back Alley Shortcut, the longest shortcut in Downtown Paradise. It can only be accessed when traveling on the westbound traffic lane as a concrete divider prevents players from accessing the opening when they are driving in the westbound lane. Taking the shortcut can lead you as far as the Glancey Avenue and 4th Street junction. Fry Avenue If traveling eastbound on Harber Street and needing to reach the Wildcats Baseball Stadium for example, (or the Waterfront Plaza), players can choose to keep to their left and pass by the The Sundial and take the paved path behind the Marble Plaza where they will find themselves on Fry Avenue, nearing the 1st Street intersection. Manners Avenue *Yards after crossing the bridge over the Paradise City River, players driving westbound can access a helpful shortcut that passes through a warehouse and harbor structures. It will lead them to Manners Avenue by cutting the sharp corner of the intersection. *At the intersection with this road, at the acute corner is an entrance to the Paradise City Seafood Wholesalers market, it points players going westbound onto Manners Avenue, if they missed the first shortcut several yards earlier. *At the Warren Avenue intersection, at the south-east corner, is an entrance to a parallel path running through a warehouse which leads players onto Manners Avenue, at the Warren Avenue junction, pointing them directly in front of Griffin Fish Sales building. Evans Boulevard To the north-west of the bridge is located the Paradise City Film School, in front of the building are two shortcuts that will help players cut the corner to turn into Evans Boulevard. This shortcut can only be used for drivers going eastbound. Gabriel Avenue There is an opening to a construction site to the south-east corner of the intersection with this road. The dirt path takes drivers through the building and onto Gabriel Avenue, pointing south. Landmarks of Interest Listed from East to West *In Waterfront :*'Wildcats Baseball Stadium' :*'The CORP. Building' :*'Paradise City Exhibit Hall' :*'River City Auto Repair' :*'Harber Street Office Building' :*'The Sundial' :*'The Marble Plaza' *In Paradise Wharf *'Paradise City Film School' *'Paradise City Seafood Wholesalers Market' *'Analogue Imaging Services Building' *'Paradise Wharf D Ball's B Ball Court' *'West Acres Construction site' *'Paradise Wharf Hotel Paradise City' *South Bay Docks *In Park Vale :*'Park Vale Mall' :*'Park Vale Rack's Ribs' Gameplay Strategies Harber Street will be a road used very often in Race events as it offers players a direct itinerary to the Wildcats Baseball Stadium finishing place, it is also an unmissable road when traveling from Downtown to Harbor Town as the most used shortcut through the harbor warehouses is linked to this road. Stunt Run drivers will find worthwhile jumps and ramps along Harber Street and will have no trouble smashing through the various billboards on scattered along the road. The Marked Man event Mayday Mayday starting at the Manners Avenue intersection is easily completed thanks to the many shielded areas running parallel to the main road. See Also *Angus Wharf *Andersen Street *I-88 *Paradise City River *South Bay Expressway